No Place Like Home
by Bloody-Mad
Summary: At fifteen. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto thinks its time to strike it out on his own. Completely. His parents respectfully disagree. AU.


**I got to say, it has been a LONG time since i did a oneshot. And i'm not . . . completely sure about this one? I just felt like it was time for another, and it doesn't feel COMPLETELY whole but its cohesive enough that i was like, "Yeah let's put this out." I'm not sure if everything was properly conveyed . . . but i think it's kind of fluffy if you look for it. So, without further ado . . . !**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

* * *

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto is fifteen years-old.

Plenty old enough, he figures, to make some decisions about his life. He wasn't a child anymore— not really an adult either, but he wasn't a baby anymore certainly. No matter how many times his mother saw fit to coo and murmur, "My baby boy," to him when she hugged him close. Or when his father ruffled his hair and smoothed it back again, smiling in such a warm way that his teenage mentality automatically labeled it as _slightly embarrassing_ rather than it's honestly _unequivocally_ _loving_ way.

He was the jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox— a curious, surly, witty demon fox that he honestly did care for, despite the rather tenuous return of those feelings. The beast most often fell asleep, and was therefore little help. He was a chuunin! Had been since he was thirteen, though it was a close call against Hyuuga Neji and then that invasion . . .

But most importantly, he was fifteen. He'd seen fifteen autumns, fifteen winters, fifteen summers and springs (though technically he only remembered twelve maybe thirteen of each season, he didn't have eidetic memory or anything like that).

And so, two months after turning fifteen, seated at the dinner table with his mother and father, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto tentatively broached the subject of his decision.

"So, um . . . how was your day guys?" Naruto lamely started the conversation, chopsticks making faint swirls in his rice.

Minato put down his cup of tea, eyeing Naruto in a curious manner. "It was fine . . . and don't play with your food."

"I'm not!" Naruto protested.

"Well my day sucked." Kushina groused. "Stupid doctors, stupid nurses— stupid check-ups! Why do I have to bother with them now, I'm not some little girl. I'm like . . . in my thirties!" After her thirtieth birthday, Kushina remained steadfast in not saying exactly how old she was; only that she was "in her thirties."

"Health is important to a shinobi, and you've been at this long enough to stop complaining about it." Minato pointed out, smile playful as Kushina snorted.

Turning back bright blue eyes that suddenly seemed like laser beams to Naruto, Minato smiled and asked, "So how was yours?"

Now or Never. Naruto gulped and smiled. "It was . . . productive, I— what?"

Kushina laughed lightly around her bite of fish. "I don't think I've ever heard you use that word before. Something interesting must have happened today."

"You could say that . . ." Naruto hedged. "Um well, after coming back from that little C-rank I did with Sasuke and Lee, me and Sasuke were just walking around because he didn't feel like going home yet and Lee ran off to youthland or whatever. A-and then, we saw this crowd! They were moving into an apartment building, some grand opening of a new building or something, no it was a renovation and the owners were trying to get more people in. Most people just stopped at the entrance and looked at fliers or leaflets before moving on. But me and Sasuke looked inside, and we looked around at the apartments they were offering . . . the prices were really good. Heck, even chuunins like us could afford them if we budgeted right!" Naruto laughed, as if to add lightness to the situation though it was only he who felt heavy with the moment.

Minato and Kushina raised their eyebrows, looking at each other in surprise. Naruto felt butterflies erupt. _They know now,_ he thought, _and now we can talk about me moving out_—

"I can't believe it." Kushina murmured, and the butterflies doubled. "Mikoto's going to throw a fit!"

It was like a record suddenly stopped in his mind. _Wait . . . what?_

"Even Itachi hasn't moved out, but that's a clan thing I suppose. I wonder why Sasuke wants to move out." Minato wondered, and it was just the honest curiosity on his face that made Naruto blurt out in indignation,

"He's not the one moving out, _I_ am!"

Oh, hit the brakes. As one his mother and father turned their heads to appraise him, and Naruto felt like he was five, but damn it all he was fifteen! He could do this!

"Oh?" Kushina's mouth moved in an exaggerated form. "You're moving out? You've already decided this?"

"No, that's not what I meant!" Naruto shook his head frantically, then paused and took a deep breath. "I wanted to bring this up with you guys, just to talk about it and—"

"Well good!" Minato chirped. "Then let's just wrap this up quickly. You're not moving out."

"I agree with your father." Kushina smiled brightly. "You want to move out. We say no. See? I'm glad we had this talk."

"Wait a minute—" Naruto hurried to say.

"What is it honey?" Minato asked.

"Okay first off don't call me honey. I'm a boy and it was sketchy even when I was _three_, and now I'm fifteen. Which brings me to moving out—?"

"But we already had this discussion." Kushina cut him off, voice flat and final. "And the discussion, and any mention of it, is now off limits."

"Why?!" Screw composure. Naruto gripped that table frowning darkly. "I'm fifteen—"

"And you think that's old enough to live on your own? Hardly. Your other friends aren't moving out any time soon are they? They're happy living at home." Minato pointed out.

"I'm not talking about them, I'm talking about _me_—" Naruto tried to say.

"Naruto. Drop it."

Dinner was a silent affair after that, and in the hopes of not proving them right Naruto struggled to maintain a calm and composed face in front of them. He had no trouble screaming into his pillow later on, though.

* * *

"Naruto, where are you taking me?" Kushina laughed, jogging behind her energetic son who grips her hand tightly.

"You'll see!" he cried, grinning up at the renovated building that rose majestically up ahead.

Kushina's nose crinkled looking up at the same building Naruto saw, a rather unimpressive looking thing. Her eyes narrowed, a thought suddenly clicking in her mind. "You're bringing me to that renovated apartment complex aren't you—?"

"If you just see it, you can at least think about it! Come on, give it a chance . . ." Naruto slows down, and looks at his mother with big, hopeful blue eyes. "Please?"

Kushina's mouth thins into a grim line, and she looks down at her son's hand which still tightly enclosed hers. Her thinned mouth morphing into a frown, she reverses the position, wiggling her hand until it held onto Naruto's. With a sharp exhalation through her nose, she looked up and agreed. "Fine."

Naruto cheered, kissing his mother on the cheek and going back to dragging her behind him. They entered the complex, and Kushina clucked her tongue at the lack of gate or guard. Their house was gated by an invisible array of seals, and guarded by ANBU. Far better than a simple lock on an apartment door.

Naruto grinned at his mother, hoping the courtyard with its colored stone mural of a forest, and it's neatly kept garden would soften her. It doesn't— all she sees is useless shrubs trying to catch at her hair as it waves with her steps and the light breeze.

Naruto had it all planned— he'd come earlier in the morning to speak with the building owner about the particular apartment he'd liked the day before and if it could be kept open so that he might show his mother. It's on the eighth floor, the last room. Naruto opens the door, allowing his mother to step inside and scrutinize the entire area. Nothing was safe from her critique. The kitchen was small, the bathroom too, the bedroom wouldn't fit the lovely bed she'd bought him three years ago . . . the balcony was rickety it seemed like to her, and the entire place was just far too open. What if assassins came through, or rogue hunters to take Naruto? How did he plan to proof this apartment?!

Naruto looked at her hopefully, watching his mother run a finger along the mantle on the wall and gaze with narrow eyes all around the functional living space. This was a better apartment than most for a single male like him— a separated kitchen and bedroom area, and the bathroom had a nice sized shower with the toilet and sink not in a separate room as is usual in a house. He could live here quite comfortably, after all it was only him . . . and he even had an extra room! Be it for guests or a storage room— wasn't this apartment a steal for the price being given?

"So?" he prompted.

Kushina turned to face him, her arms crossed over her front. "It's . . . not the worst place I've ever seen. It's not a shinobi complex though. You know there are apartment buildings closed off specifically for ninja? Mostly jounin, but they make exceptions for chuunin too."

Not if the chuunin has family to stay with they won't, and Naruto wasn't going to fall for that trap. "Well . . . none of them caught my attention like this one."

"You've checked out other places?" Kushina asks, stepping forward as her stubborn expression falters.

"Yes." Technically it was true. He'd checked the papers; he just hadn't bothered actually checking the places out. _This_ place was perfect! A great view of the Hokage Monument from his balcony, not too far from any major spots or even the Hokage Tower . . . and far from home, if you were to just casually walk. On the opposite side of town from it, as a matter of fact.

Kushina takes a look at him and sighs, shaking her head. "No."

"No?" Naruto repeats.

"No." Kushina nods firmly. "Naruto, you just aren't yet ready to be out on your own! You're still too young; you don't know many things—"

"I can clean! I can do my own laundry, you mad sure! A-and maybe I'm not the best cook but with practice—" Naruto beseeched.

"Naruto. I don't approve of this, so just stop it." Kushina cut him off, and with a firm hand guides him out of the apartment. Naruto sighs, knowing at this point it's futile to continue arguing.

Before the door swings shut, Naruto looks over his shoulder to the apartment one last time. His eyes narrow, and shine with a determined light.

* * *

"I can't believe you're doing this." Sasuke muttered, watching a line of Naruto's carry boxes marked by what they contain troop into the newly bought apartment.

"Well . . ." Naruto hedged, as even he had a small doubt deep down in his heart. Squashing it he continued, "Since they won't learn by theory, I'll have to teach them through practice! If they see that I can live by myself, they'll get over their worries and they won't be mad at me."

"But for right now, they'll be furious you just up and bought an apartment. And that was no small blow to your savings right?" Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto pauses, scratching his head sheepishly. "Yeah." Noticing a clone look a little lost he said, "Well until I decide where it goes just drop it in the living room."

"Yes, drop it right there next to that ratty couch." Sasuke agreed, and is treated to glares from Naruto and his clone.

"It's not ratty—" The clone contested hotly.

"It has history!" Naruto finished.

"Besides we're obviously going to have to buy a few things to really spruce this place up." A clone mentioned walking back out the door to make sure the last of his stuff was out of the house. Thank God his mother had taken a mission as a favor from his father, who wouldn't be hearing about this because he was checking the seals around the walls of Konoha. With them out of the way he bought the apartment and with the use of Kage bushin packed up his stuff and was currently moving it out from his childhood bedroom to his new apartment. Since the place came with furniture, however old it was, he left his bed and dresser back home— no back at the house. This apartment was his home now.

There was just something about a plan coming together perfectly that made Naruto all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Well leave your clones to do this and come on. Kakashi sent me to find you for a mission— it won't take long, just a few hours." Sasuke ordered, gesturing for Naruto to follow him.

Naruto turned to his clones. "You guys are good right?"

"Yeah!" They chorused.

"Okay then— let's go Sasuke!" Naruto crowed, bounding ahead of the boy. Sasuke, for pride's sake, couldn't let that happen and quickly caught up to the obnoxious blonde he called best friend.

They travelled by roof to the village gates where they'd leave for their mission. Kakashi slouched by the wall with Sakura who perked up at seeing them (Sasuke) and waved cheerfully. Despite her obvious affections Sakura never outright excluded Naruto, and so she greeted both of them cheerfully.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke-kun!" She said happily.

"Sakura, what's up?" Naruto cheered, bouncing up to her. Sasuke just nodded politely, not feeling the need to speak.

Kakashi looked at his two male students with a slight spark of curiosity. "Sasuke, where did you and Naruto come from?"

Sasuke, blinking at the question shared a look with Naruto and answered truthfully. "His place."

"Funny, because the Hokage's house is . . ." he points in a different direction than where they came. "Over there."

Naruto laughed off Kakashi's curiosity. "Jeez sensei, so what if we took the scenic route? We're here now so let's go!"

The mission was so easy that Naruto had to seriously concentrate effort not to complain. One, because he was a chuunin and complaining like a green genin was unacceptable. Two, because Sakura was still a little too hands-on with her reprimands for his taste, despite giving her a taste of her own medicine in their spars. One of these days, he swore . . . !

They delivered a parcel to an elderly couple in a farming village, and were back in Konoha in time for dinner. While everyone went their separate ways, Naruto went a new direction for the first time in fifteen years. He didn't go home— to the Yondaime Hokage's Mansion. He went home— to his apartment.

And found it empty.

"Where the hell is all my stuff?!" Naruto screeched, ripping open cabinet doors and drawers. Tupperware, glasses, the food he'd bought, his books and weapons! Gone, gone, and gone!

"WHERE— wait, what's this?" Naruto suspiciously picks up a sticky note from what should have been his bedroom door, had there been any furniture indicating it was a bedroom in there.

_When you finish freaking out, come home. You are in so much trouble._

_-Minato_

Naruto winces, paling in fear. The old man hadn't put 'Dad' or 'Tou-chan' . . . he hadn't even put a cool, formal 'Otou-san.'

He put _Minato_. Naruto was _so screwed_.

With a trembling sigh and a heavy heart Naruto willed his feet to move his body out of his apartment. He still had the key, so he locked it, and pressed his hand to the door. He would come back . . . maybe. Now it was a matter of principle! They just took his things!

Gulping, he travelled by roof back home, his childhood home. There is no one waiting at the door. With tentative steps he walks up the front lawn and to the door, opening it when he realizes it's unlocked. He takes off his shoes silently, not uttering an "I'm back."

He didn't want to be back here. He had his own place now! How dare them— he could be penalized for this, moving out early without informing the landowner! Bolstered by the bright indignation that burns in his heart, Naruto marches to the living room where he knows they are.

Minato and Kushina, in unison, turned their heads like creepy dolls in a horror movie and gave a fake smile. "Welcome home." They chimed.

Whatever indignation or courage that had once burned inside Naruto was snuffed out like a candle in a storm. "I—I'm . . ."

His hesitance to say 'home' cost him _dearly_.

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto impassively, the original and his clones once again in the process of redecorating. This time, Naruto had went ahead and bought new paint and curtains, and new bed sheets for his new twin mattress to complete his moving in.

"They're just going to bring everything back again." He pointed out.

"Not this time. This time, I'm sealing up the place!" Naruto shouted, fist shaking up at the ceiling as if his parents were right up there.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Why are you so insistent on moving out anyway? What exactly do you need your own place for?"

Naruto stops putting away his books on his new bookshelf and frowns at Sasuke. "Just by those questions, even if I explained it to you I know you wouldn't understand. Look— it's just time! It's time for me to leave the nest. They can't keep me locked up and under their thumb forever, and they just have to accept that."

"That was a very impassioned speech Naruto . . . now try saying that to our face." The smooth, deep voice makes both boys flinch in surprise and look over their shoulder at the stony-faced Minato and his wife fuming right next to him.

"I know you're grounded Naruto. You should be home." Kushina grinded out.

Naruto looks her straight in the eye. "This is home now dattebayo."

Minato frowns. "Why do you insist on troubling everyone around you? Stop being selfish and—"

"Who's really being selfish?!" Naruto demands, bounding over to stand right in front of his father and mother. Even if he did have to tilt his head up to look at his father, his glare was no less hot for it. "And who's really troubling who? I'm not making a fuss and no one except you two care that I'm moving out— how am I being a trouble? And I would think you two would enjoy having the house to yourself again after having me for fifteen years— so how am I being selfish?!"

"Don't yell at your father!" Kushina yells, smartly rapping Naruto on the head. "We said you couldn't move out, and that's it!"

"No it isn't." Naruto bluntly counters, firm even in the face of his mother's increasing ire. "You said I couldn't move out— but I obviously did. I tried asking— that failed. I tried discussing— that failed. Well now I'm telling you: I'm moving out. And I'm _not_ going to back down on this!"

A tense, emotional silence descends upon the apartment. Sasuke eyes the Namikaze-Uzumaki family critically. The three were usually so close, so willing to hear each other out. Now, they were split and it made a frown appear on his face. Despite his criticism of Naruto's decision, he did understand Naruto's point of view . . .

But, if this is truly the result . . . then maybe Naruto is being selfish.

On the other hand . . . Naruto's usually so selfless, that shouldn't this one concession of selfishness be allowed?

"Fine." Minato's one answer shocked everyone in the apartment, but none more so than Kushina.

"Fine?! Minato—" Kushina tried to make her husband see sense, but Minato put his hand on her shoulder, and the look in his eyes moved her to silence, mulish as it was.

Minato returned his gaze back to his son, with the same defiant pout as when he was five years-old. Naruto wasn't five years-old anymore, now to his shoulder in height. "Okay Naruto. Let's make a deal."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, but didn't object. "What's the deal?"

"Your mother and I will check in with you periodically, and random pop-ins is at our discretion. If, after six months we feel you are behaving responsibly with your freedom and are taking care of this place . . . we won't bother you, and you'll be officially moved out. I know you only have a lease. I'll buy the apartment for you and put it completely under your name— no need to renew leases or anything. But, if we have reason to believe that you're abusing our trust or just lacking in general then you will be moved out immediately. Am I understood?" Minato and Naruto lock gazes, as both think over the terms.

Naruto crosses his arms. On one hand he could just refuse the deal and keep his lease, it wouldn't be a big deal. But this deal would show them that he was capable of living on his own, simultaneously soothing their fears and rubbing it in their faces.

Ooh, damn his competitive nature . . . "Deal." Naruto decided, putting his hand out. Minato smirked and took the hand in his own, and they shared a solemn shake.

* * *

When the old man had said random pop-ups were at their discretion, Naruto mused, he had really meant that. Their discretion just so happened to be at nearly every inopportune moment. When Naruto's pots were in danger of boiling over for dinner, there was mom. When he was throwing around his pillows and clothes to look for a lost seal, his father was there.

Not to say he lived every moment in fear. He proudly showed off the new pad to his friends— Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, even Sai and Sakura came along. Ino and Hinata didn't bother, the former because she was a spoiled brat and the latter because she couldn't get near him without the fear of a fever. Sasuke already knew about it, and to Naruto's secret delight and obvious pride had dubbed it a sort of hideout from the Uchiha Compound for himself.

When his brother was just being too twisted and too damn good . . . when his mother was being too smothering and worried Sasuke would often be found at Naruto's apartment indulging in some snacks and fervently seeking to destroy Naruto in Tekken. He too had been witness to some of these random pop-ups by Minato and Kushina, who both would smile happily at the sight of him and always ask that he continue to look after Naruto, the yellow-haired boy in question complaining about their lack of faith.

And sometimes . . . he lived, a little lonely. He'd wake up and think about his mother's breakfasts, or his seeing his father just before he goes to work. Sometimes he'd miss his old room, where he learned to do handstands with Sasuke leaning against the wall, and where his height was marked with black marker and then poorly hidden by a coat of paint. He'd miss the big backyard, and training with his parents. Living on his own and still taking missions, he hardly saw them except for when they dropped in or when he saw his dad at the Tower.

Considering the number of instances where Sasuke would act the part of the second, more violent alarm clock for the deep sleeping Naruto . . . their worries weren't unfounded.

Today, Naruto was walking out the shower with only a towel wrapped around his hips as he walks into the living room to put on the radio—

"GAH!" Naruto jumps in fright, scrabbling backwards into his room. "Mom, dad, this is getting ridiculous!"

"Oh please." Kushina scoffs, running a finger along the coffee table and rubbing it to feel the dust. "I gave birth to you— you have nothing I haven't seen before—" suddenly a thought occurs to her and she marches to Naruto's room. "Right Naruto? You didn't get a tattoo did you?!"

"What— no!" Naruto squawked, locking his bedroom door as he hears her stomp towards it. He dresses quickly and steps out in a black t-shirt and green cargo shorts, pouting petulantly.

Kushina clucked her tongue. "Dry your hair, you're not a child!" She walks into his room and grabs the towel, returning and briskly toweling the yellow locks.

"Quit that." Naruto groaned, pushing her away gently. He takes the towel and dries his hair far more relaxed than his mother, and turns to his father who is sitting on the couch and looking the place over with a critical eye.

"Cleaner than the last time." The older man grunted, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I was looking for something then; the apartment doesn't always look like that!" Naruto griped, moving into the kitchen tiredly. He opens the fridge and grabs a can of soda. "You guys want anything to drink?" he called out, pulling the soda tab and a brief smile quirking his lips at the sound of the gas from the can escaping it in a loud hiss.

"No thanks we were just going to invite you to dinner." Kushina spoke as if there was a bad taste in her mouth, and Naruto cocked his head to the side.

He'd been here two and a half months . . . he would like to take them up on that but . . .

"Sorry, but I promised Kiba and Sasuke another lesson in why I should not be trifled with in Street Fighter tonight." Naruto begged off, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen.

He internalized his wince and felt his guilt compound when he saw his mom's expression falter before clearly bolstering it with fake cheer. "Well, it can't be helped if you have other plans!"

Minato nodded, getting up and putting an arm around Kushina. "It's fine, but do remember that you can visit us as well Naruto."

"Visit?" Naruto teased. "I thought these were random pop-up inspections."

Minato snorted, reaching over and roughly mussing Naruto's hair, grinning at his son's scowl. "Well good night Naruto!"

"Night guys." Naruto hugged them goodbye, and walked them to the door. Once they walked down the stairs, he closed his door and moved into the kitchen, blowing out a gusty breath. Well, he better start making the snacks . . .

* * *

At three o'clock in the morning, Konoha was infiltrated by rogue nins who were playing at mercenaries. Exactly five minutes after that they were caught up to by Konoha's finest, the ANBU. At 3:08, Minato was alerted and after waking Kushina and informing her of the situation, as well as asking her to stay home, he shunshined to the Hokage's office.

Let's move over to another part of Konoha . . . the residence of Namikaze Naruto. The boy was, during this timeframe, was asleep. At 3:11, he was woken abruptly by an explosion. Naruto jumped out of bed in one quick movement, a kunai in his hand.

"What the hell is going on?!" He cried, spinning around to look outside his bedroom window. Scrabbling back onto the bed, he opens the windows and spies flashes that could only be clashing kunai, quick explosions and bangs that come from jutsu. Naruto looks in astonishment. Was Konoha under siege? Was it just a random act from a missing nin? Naruto looks around, craning his neck for more glimpses when suddenly the wind brings forth an acrid smell.

"Ugh!" Naruto sneezed. "Smells like smoke . . . where's it coming from?"

It smelled close was all he knew. He looked around some more, and just on an off chance he looked up at the sky above him . . . and caught a plume of smoke spiraling up into the sky. His eyes widened as he registered just how close it really was. He jerked away from the window and stumbled as he jumped off the bed and started running to his door. He wrenched open the door and ran until he collided with the railing along his floor level, looking down into the courtyard. The entire place was in flames! He could even see the flames moving towards the apartments!

Naruto crossed his fingers and shouted, "Taijuu Kage Bushin no jutsu!" Along his floor and crowding the others were a regiment of five hundred shadow clones— a rough estimate of Naruto's based on the neighbors he did manage to see. "Get everyone out!" Naruto roared, and the clones roared back. While they work Naruto grips the railing and mutters a curse. "If only I knew a suiton jutsu . . ." He grits his teeth. Now wasn't the time to think about what-if's, he had to get these people out of there.

He joined his clones in banging on the doors, waking his neighbors and then quickly guiding them to the apartment building front away from the flames. People would beg for time to get some things, but they simply didn't have that luxury. Quickly, without fail, each and every clone knocked on doors and guided the tenants out. At the end all five hundred stood guarding the mass of scared, confused people who watched their home quickly being overrun by the flames.

An ANBU appeared next to Naruto, quickly getting to the point. "Uzumaki-san is everyone out."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I think—"

He was interrupted by a commotion from the side, and both Naruto and the ANBU turned to see an old woman trying to push past his clone. "No please!" she pleaded feebly, having inhaled some smoke. "My granddaughter, she's in there! She must have run back to the apartment, I thought she was with me!"

"What room?" Naruto barked.

"Room 307!" The woman replied.

"I'll go get her!" Naruto assured the woman, and without sparing a glance to the ANBU who tried to pull him back (must have been new, all the old ones knew he didn't respond to anything other than physicality) he ran headlong into the flaming apartment.

He never noticed the flash of yellow that appeared, he had already rounded the corner.

Naruto coughed, covering his mouth with his hand and squinting his eyes. The smoke had become terribly thick, and the stairs were overtaken by the flames. He'd have to jump up. Gathering chakra in his feet he made the leap to the third floor, and started running down the hallway. He ducked a little, minding the flames that were all around him, trying to nip at his heels and lick at his clothes.

"There we are." He muttered to himself when he found room 307. He kicked down the door, it was smoldering anyway. Running inside he had to immediately stop as he took in all the flames. This place was practically engulfed, and he felt a pain in his chest. He hoped that little girl was okay.

"Little girl!" Naruto yelled. He wished he had thought to ask the girl's name, but that was his problem most of the time . . . action first, thought later. "Is there anyone in here?!"

Naruto could hardly hear over the roar of the flames. "Hey kid! Come on, we don't have much time!" he shouted anxiously.

"H . . . here!" A tiny sound, a whimper caught his attention. He turned and spied what was probably a utility closet. "Here!" the sound came again, a plaintive cry.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Naruto promised, running over to the closet. He slid it open, and indeed there was a little girl. Coughing, crying, a tiny little girl who couldn't be more than seven years-old. Naruto crouched and gathered the girl into his arms. He turned her into his chest so that she wouldn't inhale so much of the smoke.

"It's okay; we're going to get out of here –ttebayo!" Naruto grinned reassuringly, running out of the apartment. He looked left and right, but the flames had travelled up the stairs and were making their way to their spot.

"I need you to hold on okay! We're going to make a big jump!" Naruto spoke softly to the girl, holding her close as he jumped onto the thin railing and created a clone. The clone using all his strength hurled them up as far as he could, dispelling right after. Naruto had to make one more clone to get to the roof, and once that clone hurled them they were in the free and clear. The smoke was still an irritant and Naruto could hear the flames growling underneath his feet, with only the roof for protection. That would soon go.

Naruto hurried to the edge, and looked down over the edge to see the crowd looking up at him. He spied his father, and grinned delightedly.

"Hey!" He shouted. "I'm sending her down!"

"Hurry up and jump down already idiot!" Minato barked, hands cupped around his mouth. Naruto nodded and was preparing to do just that—

If only the part of the roof he was standing on hadn't caved in.

When he felt his feet go through his eyes widened. Upon his ankles following suit he threw the little girl over the edge, creating a clone to catch her and send her down safely. The clone looked at him wide-eyed as his midsection fell through with the last of his body following suit in a mere second.

Naruto didn't just fall to the floor below. The flames had battered it so, that he proceeded to fall through two stories, landing on his back finally on the eight floor. Bleary-eyed, Naruto turned to see if he could recognize his surroundings. Upon spotting the quickly smoldering remains of a ramen poster, he has to laugh.

"My room huh? How ironic . . ." he grunted, struggling up on his elbows. He looks down, wondering why it is so difficult. The debris of his fall had fallen on top of him as well, and now he was trapped under burning wood. Absolutely perfect.

He tries to push it off, but the flames burn his skin and he has to pull his hands away quickly. The smoke he has inhaled trying to save the little girl is compounded by the smoke he is forced to inhale now, trapped like he is. His vision starts to go, and he just can't believe this is how he'll die.

How delightful. Naruto's head drops to the floor, and just before he blacks out, he sees a flash of light . . . he assumed it was the light at the end of the tunnel, the one everyone says you should see upon dying.

* * *

When he awakens again, not only is he nearly blinded by more lights but his body aches something fierce, as if he had asked Tsunade baa-chan to go buck wild on him. And why would he do something that stupid?

"Well if you can run into a burning building, you'll probably do anything." A dry reply. Oh, he had spoken aloud then?

"Yes. And you still are." Another dry reply, made in another voice. There were two people here . . . now if he could just unglue his eyes again. Yes the light had hurt, but he could get used to it. He was Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto damn it, he could endure some ultra-bright fluorescence!

He turns his head and squinted his eyes open, slowly fluttering them wider and wider. He focuses in on two blurred figures that eventually grow clearer. "Mom . . . dad?" he mumbles, his voice worse than a toad's croak.

Kushina smiles tenderly, a hand coming up to gently stroke his cheek . . . his gauze-covered cheek. "Hi baby." She murmurs, leaning forward and threading her fingers through his hair over and over. "Are you alright? Do you need some more painkillers?"

"Huh? I . . ." he winces, his throat protesting the use of his voice so soon. He was in the hospital. What exactly had happened—?

Slowly, the memories assimilate and he looks at his parents again. "I—" he coughs, nearly doubling over if not for the insane pains in his abdomen. Kushina frets, rubbing his back as gently as she can, trying to straighten him out. Minato walks out the room and calls for a nurse before moving to his son's side and helping Kushina get Naruto on his back again.

A nurse comes in and starts talking in quiet tones with them, and Naruto can't be bothered to try and hear what they're saying. What he really wants is to sit up.

The nurse catches this and breaks off the conversation with the Hokage, her duty becoming priority. "Now Naruto, I think we should wait a while before you try that. You still have a lot of damage to heal and moving around too much will be bad for you."

"I want—" Naruto coughed violently again, but managed two words in a hoarse whisper. "Sit up." He rasped.

The nurse debated this briefly, eyes flickering to the pitcher of water. "Well it might be best to let you hydrate so why not. Hokage-sama, if you would—?"

"Of course." Minato replied at once, appearing next to his son's side. The two managed to get Naruto into a comfortable position raised on pillows, and Naruto was handed a glass of water. Seeing his grip, the nurse nodded in satisfaction.

"You've got a firm grip, despite some light trembling which is better than I was expecting. That's advanced healing for you I suppose. A doctor will be along shortly to assess you and let you know how long you'll need to stay. You did inhale an awful lot of smoke, you're just lucky those burns weren't anything worse than second-degree!"

"Thank you for your help." Kushina thanked the nurse gratefully, the woman just smiling and shaking her head.

"It's my job after all. I'll be seeing you all later!" The nurse cheerfully left the room, wanting to give the family some time to themselves.

Once they were alone, Naruto put his now empty glass on the bedside tray and Kushina was up like a shot.

"Did you want some more—"

"No mom I'm fine." Naruto responded, his voice coming out clearer yet with a fatigued note. "How long have I been in here?"

"It's only been a day; it's about nine in the morning now." Minato answered.

"And that little girl . . ."

Kushina and Minato smiled, pointing to Naruto's bedside table. On it was a little card, clearly homemade with a sheet of paper folded horizontally and slightly crooked lettering made in crayon. On the front was a bowl of ramen with what Naruto could vaguely identify as fishcake.

"She made that for you." Minato answered. "She wanted to thank you for saving her, and promised to visit again. She'll be happy to see you are awake. Her name is Aiko."

"Aiko huh?" Naruto murmured. "I'm glad she's okay."

"Right, just try not to get yourself in such a mess next time." Minato suddenly scolded, flicking Naruto on the forehead. "Do you have any idea what I felt, seeing my son buried under burning wood and unconscious?"

"I'm sorry . . . but that little girl . . . !" Naruto tried to explain, stopping when Minato smiled down at him and ruffled his hair, smoothing it back as his hand trailed down to Naruto's cheek.

"I know. I'm just saying be careful next time." Minato told him gently. Naruto nodded his head, and Minato grinned.

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment but," Kushina grinned wickedly. "Naruto . . . your apartment is gone now –ttebane?"

Naruto groaned. "Ugh, I know. It's going to take me ages to make enough cash to replace all my weapons and scrolls . . . my clothes . . . oh God, my games! Dear god my games are melted!"

Minato laughed. "You're more worried about your games?!"

Naruto pouted, looking away. "You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe not. But your mother is right. You got a place to stay?" Minato asked slyly.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, scratching the cheek that isn't covered in bandages. "About that . . . could I maybe . . . crash with you guys for a while? Please?"

Kushina squeals, muffling the sound by pressing her lips together and grabs Naruto's face gently to smother it in kisses. "I thought you'd never ask!" she cooed, and Naruto grinned bashfully, his cheeks red.

And three days later, when he came home to a Happy Recovery party with his friends in attendance, Naruto really didn't mind that he was moving back in with his parents, even if he did tell himself it was only temporary. When his mother placed bowls of ramen in front of him and showed him the bags of new clothes she bought for him, the 'it's only temporary' started to fade. And when his friends presented him with a new game system complete with not only new versions of his old games but even new ones that they'd all pitched in to buy for him only one thing came to mind:

"Heh, I'm home!" Naruto grinned, cuffing Sasuke as he slung arms around his parents and friends, as far as he could reach.

* * *

**And we're done. I think when i move out next year, my parents will be far happier than Kushina and Minato. How many og you have moved out, and were your parents happy with it? Or did you end up homesick? Reviews are great, so just type them up down below!**

**Love,**

**Bloody Mad~3**


End file.
